1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar power system, and more particularly, a chair provision with an apparatus for converting solar energy to power electrical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electrical power charging devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,588, Issued on Apr. 12, 1983, to Speice teaches a solar lounger which rotates in response to energization from the sun's rays. The solar lounger has a chaise type chair which is rotatably supported on a base. Photovoltaic solar cells are mounted on said chair and generate electrical energy in response to the sun's rays. The electrical energy is used to power a drive motor which causes the chair to rotate relative to the base.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,770, Issued on Feb. 25, 1992, to Heinrichs et al. teaches an item of seating furniture, particularly an office chair, comprising at least one seat adjusting device, for example for adjusting the height of the seat, with a spring element engaging the two parts of the seat which are to be adjusted in respect of each other, particularly a pressurized fluid filled spring, and with a locking device for the separable fixing of the two seat parts in whatever is the desired and selected adjusted position, the use of an electrical actuating element for the locking device is proposed, which is connected to a manually operable control means for the at least one seat adjustment, this allowing simplified operation with minimal structural expenditure.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,163, Issued on Mar. 27, 1999, to Singer teaches a suntanning apparatus that comprises a plurality of chairs preferably of the lounge type which are mounted on a rotating platform which follows the sun's path. The platform rotates in accordance with a predetermined program and can vary in size to accommodate a predetermined plurality of lounge chairs. The platform is driven by a motor which is coupled to the platform to rotate the platform about a central axis. The motor is coupled to a computer which determines the movement of the platform so that the chairs are always facing towards the sun. In an alternate embodiment, a pair of lounge chairs are mounted on a rotatable platform with controls mounted therebetween for individuals to operate the drive motor to rotate the platform in accordance with the sun's rays.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,630, Issued on Nov. 2, 1999, to Schreiber teaches a lounge chair having a sun tracking positioning mechanism including at least one photo transistor having a lens for focusing sunlight in a straight line path passing through the lens and comprising a motor control circuit that allows a motor to operate for periods of no more than 30 seconds. Should the motor operate for a 30 second period, the system will deactivate. This 30 second cutout allows for controlling of shade times such as when the sun is behind clouds or the like.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,830, Issued on May 18, 2004, to Bean et al teaches a battery charger which provides remote or untethered charging of a rechargeable battery. The battery charger provides untethered charging either in situ within a battery-powered device or external to the device. The battery charger comprises a power converter and an energy storage device connected to the power converter. A battery charging system comprises the battery charger and independent electrical connection devices. One connection device connects the battery charger to an external energy source to acquire energy that is stored in the storage device. Another connection device connects the battery charger to a battery for charging. The connection devices are independent and battery charging is untethered in that the battery charger need not be connected to the external energy source while the battery charger charges the battery. A method of charging the battery comprises charging the battery with energy stored in a portable energy storage device.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050242635, Published on Nov. 3, 2005, to Cassaday teaches a chair, bed, lounge or other similar type structure that has electrical functions or features and also has an energy converter, which produces electrical power from conditions to which the structure is exposed on a regular basis to power the functions or features.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for electrical power charging devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.